Black Abyss
by Broken Angel01
Summary: If Prompto had known a visit to the hot springs on the outskirts of Verinas Mart was going to turn out like this, he never would have suggested it...


I don't own Final Fantasy XV.

 **A/N: Good day to everyone! I'm back with another fic that I hinted at in my author notes for _Magma Filter._ A big thank you to those of you who sent me reviews. You're fabulous as always and totally my favorite people. That being said, this is basically a sequel to that story, though the two don't actually have all that much to do with each other. That means this fic takes place after the fall of Insomnia, my story _Magma Filter_ , but before they reach Altissia. Prompto finally gets his chance to visit the hot springs, but now that he's had the opportunity to really think about it, perhaps he isn't so keen on the idea after all...  
**

Black Abyss

Though it wasn't often he had a say in the matter, the exuberant and somewhat quirky member of the royal Crownsguard known as Prompto Argentum hated sitting still, and the only reason he had managed to survive the long days spent riding around in the Regalia for hours at a time as they traveled throughout the Lucis kingdom was because he was lucky enough to have a camera on him at all times to occupy his hands. Today was no exception, and snapping photos like a madman with his most prized possession as they traveled a winding stretch of road that would eventually lead them to the Rock of Ravatogh, it was all he could do to contain his excitement. After camping for several nights at Lambath Haven, where they had spent a few days taking on hunts and gathering ingredients for Ignis around the area, he was in desperate need of a bath, and the prince's royal advisor had finally agreed to let them spend the evening at Verinas Mart, an outpost that was located near the base of the volcano. It had been a while since they had visited the area, but despite the passage of time, he hadn't forgotten that night.

Due to the fact that he had spent the last of his gil on a new battery for his camera, he'd been unable to afford the awesome new filter that had caught his attention at the item shop, which had caused him a bit of a dilemma. Yet despite his lack of funds, he hadn't let his empty pockets deter him in the slightest. Instead, he had decided to take on a relatively safe job for a hunter named Aldric in order to earn enough cash to buy the filter himself, without inciting the wrath of one Ignis Scientia, of course. At first everything had gone exactly as planned, but unfortunately the whole excursion had ended in disaster. While he had fulfilled the requirements on his end, due to unforeseen circumstances Aldric had been unable to pay him for his services, thus he hadn't received a single gil for his efforts. Despite his disappointment, though, he had cheerfully gone ahead and finished the job free of charge, and in return the red-haired hunter had promised to spread his name around if he happened to come across anybody needing some photography work done. Later that night, Noctis had presented the filter to him as a gift, and realizing the prince had given up the chance to purchase a new fishing rod with the last of his funds in order to buy the filter instead, Prompto had felt his chest fill with a fondness for the dark-haired man that had almost overwhelmed him. Since then, he had held the prince's kind gesture very close to his heart, and if the opportunity ever presented itself, he was absolutely determined to return the favour in his own way, leaving no doubt on the matter of where his feelings stood when it came to the man who had somehow managed to slip through the cracks in the walls he had constructed around himself all those years ago and effectively smash them to pieces brick by brick.

 _Even now I still have moments when I'm not feeling so hot about myself, but somehow he always manages to make me feel worthwhile..._

Smiling softly to himself, Prompto glanced at the camera in his hands, the sun reflecting off its shiny surface, and fiddling with the settings, he then proceeded to check the filter to make sure it was still functioning as it should. In fact, it was the very filter Noctis had given him the last time they were in the Ravatogh area, and turning around in his seat to grin at the prince, he said enthusiastically, "Isn't this totally awesome, Noct? We finally get a chance to visit the hot springs!"

Noctis, who was currently napping in the back of the vehicle, waved his hand in an offhand sort of manner, and turning his face towards the harsh sun without opening his eyes, the prince yawned and murmured sleepily, "Yeah, yeah, sounds great. Can't wait."

 _Typical Noct._

Hanging onto the back of the seat, Prompto gave the dark-haired man an accusing look, which made the freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose stand out more prominently than usual, and ignoring the fact that he was most likely going to end up with a nasty sunburn for his troubles, he said blandly, "Seriously, bro? You had all day to nap. In case you didn't notice, you're missing out on all the fabulous scen-hey! Noct! Are you even listening to me?"

"I get it, you're excited," Noctis groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "You don't have to yell in my ear about it."

"Of _course_ I'm excited," Prompto shot back, eagerly nudging the prince's knee with his camera. "Just imagine all the great photo opportunities! All that colour from the upcoming sunset reflecting off the springs...the Rock of Ravatogh standing majestically in the distance...it's going to be _amazing_ , bro."

"Sure, fantastic," Noctis agreed, arching his back in a lazy stretch. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Noct!" Prompto whined, doing his best to sound as annoying as possible. "Gimme a break, dude. You can stay awake for like five seconds to hear about the totally cool photo ops I have planned for our nice relaxing evening at the hot springs."

There was no reply from Noctis, who still hadn't opened his eyes, and squirming his way between the driver's seat and his own, nearly sending him sprawling into Gladio's lap, he proceeded to whack the prince of Lucis upside the head, which earned him a very satisfying yelp of pain for his efforts.

"Careful, kid," Gladio grunted, holding the novel he'd been attempting to read out of harm's way. "If you're gonna assault His Highness, do it from the front of the vehicle."

"Prompto, how many times do I have to tell you to remain in your seat?" Ignis sighed, taking his hands off the wheel for a moment to adjust the glasses perched on the bridge of his noise, which Prompto had accidentally knocked askew in his efforts to reach Noctis. "I will not have you climbing all over the Regalia while I'm trying to drive."

"And I'm sure as hell not cleaning your splattered remains off the windshield if you go flying," Gladio snorted, his amber eyes once again focusing on the book in his hands as he flipped to the next page.

Somehow, Prompto had managed to wedge himself comfortably between the big man and the prince, and cracking open one eye to glare at him, his hand reaching up to rub at the side of his dark head, Noctis said in a heated voice, "What the hell, Prompto! Dammit, that really hurt."

"You were asking for it, ignoring your best bud like that," Prompto said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around the prince's shoulders and giving the other man a fond squeeze. "Not cool, bro."

Noctis ignored the fond gesture, and turning away from him, the prince proceeded to sulk in silence, his expression indicating he wasn't too pleased over the whole affair. It was rather comical, since the presence of a third body in the backseat had effectively squashed the dark-haired man awkwardly against the door of the vehicle, but Prompto wasn't about to move. If Noctis intended to be difficult, then he was more than willing to rise to the challenge and make the prince suffer a little bit. After all, that's what best friends were for, and Prompto couldn't deny the fact that did he love to tease the other man once in a while. Just a little bit.

It was only fair, since Noctis had a habit of returning the favour.

 _You're always trying to play it cool, but that act doesn't work on me. I bet you secretly enjoy the attention, even if you won't admit it.  
_

"You gonna leave Ignis all alone up there?" Noctis drawled, shifting under his arm in an attempt to maneuver himself into a more suitable position. "He might get lonely sitting all by himself."

"Why thank you, Noct. While I'm grateful for your concern, you need not worry yourself over the matter," was the dignified reply from the front seat. "I'm quite content to enjoy a moment of solitude, even if my travel companion doesn't feel the need to abide by the rules of the road."

Prompto made a comical face at the advisor's back, and realizing Ignis had spotted his antics in the rear view mirror, he smiled sheepishly at the look he received in return before the body sitting to his right proceeded to shift uncomfortably against his side. Glancing over at the man responsible for the sudden commotion, he said, "What's up, big guy?"

"You're taking up all my leg room," Gladio grumbled, attempting to immerse himself back into the pages of his novel. "No wonder you ride shotgun. You're a damn nuisance in the car. How the hell does Iggy put up with you?"

This was technically true, since Prompto was sort of half sprawled on top of the other two, but instead of acknowledging the fact that he was taking up what little space remained in the back of the vehicle, he chose to ignore the big man and focus on the prince instead. After all, he usually rode shotgun because Noctis liked to nap and Gladio wanted his precious leg room to begin with, so technically it was their own fault he had the best seat in the Regalia.

 _Makes taking pics a real dream._

Depositing his camera on the seat he had vacated earlier for safe keeping, Prompto leisurely stretched his arms above his head and said blissfully, "I didn't think we'd make it back here again. Just think of it, Noct. A nice, hot, relaxing bath. Doesn't that sound incredible?"

"Can't argue with that," the prince replied, pulling at his shirt. "I'm all sticky and gross."

"And rumour has it the hot springs around here are to die for," Prompto insisted, playfully poking the dark-haired man in the ribs. "And there's a whole ton of em, judging from the map. Am I right, Ignis?"

"Wait, can you even read a map?" Gladio interrupted, shoving the book he'd been reading back under his seat. Clearly, the big man felt his novel was a lost cause at this point, and irritated by all the interruptions, the King's Shield proceeded to cross his muscular arms over his chest in an obvious display of annoyance.

"Hey, I can read!" Prompto protested, pretending to look offended. "And even if I couldn't, that's what Ignis is for."

Gladio gave him a look, and shaking his head, the big man said, "You're hopeless."

Prompto chose to let that comment slide, and leaning forward in his seat, he nudged the royal advisor's shoulder and said, "There _are_ a lot of hot springs around the Ravatogh area, right?"

"Indeed," the bespectacled man replied, glancing briefly at him in the rear view mirror. "The terrain around the Rock of Ravatogh is a variable treasure trove of hot springs. The most notables ones are right on the outskirts of Verinas Mart, which I believe you were able to capture beautifully on camera during our last outing here. The rest are scattered throughout the region around the volcano itself."

"And I wanna get as many shots as I can of all of them while we're here!" Prompto said eagerly, leaning back once more so he could stretch out his legs.

 _No way I'm turning down a chance to capture more memories with my camera._

"Better get back in your seat then or Iggy might change his mind," Gladio smirked, reaching out to ruffle his golden tresses.

It was a surprisingly fond gesture, and flushing, Prompto quickly shoved the hand away to hide his embarrassment and squawked, "Hey, watch the hair!"

"What are you, a chocobo?" Noctis teased, giving him a fond poke. "Nice imitation there, blondie. A perfect likeness."

Prompto's response was to tackle the prince, his face turning an unbecoming shade of fuchsia as he proceeded to assault every sensitive spot he could reach, sending the dark-haired man into a comical fit of ticklish laughter, and grabbing him by the back of the shirt, Gladio winced and said roughly, "Watch it, would you? Those damn boots are lethal."

Realizing he had accidentally kicked the larger man in the crotch, Prompto immediately ceased his attack on the prince, and scratching shamefully at the back of his golden head, he said sympathetically, "Sorry, big guy. You alright?"

"How the hell can your skinny ass manage to take up so much room?" Gladio complained, ignoring his words and shifting to ease the pain in his groin. "Only you could defy the laws of physics, kid. And if that pointy elbow of yours jabs me one more time, I'm gonna throw your bony backside onto the road."

Prompto stubbornly refused to move, and making a face, he said, "Come on, big guy. You don't hear Noct complaining, do you?"

"That's because I'm too tired to give a crap that you're sitting on me," was the prince's helpful response.

Prompto let out a sigh of defeat, and removing himself from the dark-haired man's lap, he let his golden head flop back against the seat and said, "You guys are no fun."

"You're gonna end up as the prince's personal pillow if you don't move," Gladio warned, ignoring his complaints.

Prompto blinked in confusion, and glancing over at the prince, he discovered that Noctis was indeed falling asleep on his shoulder, effectively leaving him with a load of royal dead weight to contend with. While normally he wouldn't have minded, as it wouldn't be the first time Noctis had fallen asleep on him, he did not want to spend the rest of the car ride suffering from the effects of pins and needles in his arm, especially if the urge to take more photos came upon him. Having an unsteady hand was a guaranteed way to ruin a potentially great shot, and because of that he was quick to nudge the prince in the side, hoping to wake the other man up long enough to get him to move. Unfortunately, the only reply he received was the sound of soft breathing, and gently maneuvering the prince around so that his friend was leaning against the car door instead of him, he proceeded to scramble back into the passenger seat, much to Gladio's obvious relief.

"Posterior on the seat, please," Ignis scolded, removing one hand from the wheel to coax him back into a proper sitting position.

Prompto let out a groan as he squirmed under the firm grip resting on his thigh, and knowing Ignis wouldn't let go of him until the man was satisfied that he was seated properly, he carefully tucked away his camera and proceeded to curl up against the door of the car with his golden head resting comfortably on his arms. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Another ten minutes and we should arrive at our destination," Ignis said pleasantly, releasing his hand and using it to reach for the can of Ebony sitting close by in the cup holder. "From what I gathered, Hunter HQ has recently claimed the land where the hot springs reside just outside of Verinas Mart. They've built up the area as a relaxing getaway for hunters in the Ravatogh area to use at their leisure. It's apparently free of charge for all qualified hunters, and the couple who look after the resort are a pair of retired hunters who once worked in the Ravatogh area themselves years ago."

"Another incentive to recruit hunters to the region," Gladio commented, nodding his head in approval. "Nice."

Prompto perked up at this, and lifting his head from his arms, he glanced at Ignis and said eagerly, "So those hot springs I took a bunch of pics of the last time we were here have been turned into a resort?"

"That is correct, and by the sounds of it the springs have become quite popular with both hunters and tourists alike."

Prompto had to admit he was curious, since the pics he had taken from the top of the tower at Verinas Mart were some of his favorites, and realizing all of a sudden what Ignis had just said, the implications of that statement immediately catching his interest, he said hopefully, "We're hunters too, right? Does that mean we can use the hot springs for free?"

"Anybody who has taken on a hunt before qualifies to use the resort for free," Ignis confirmed, taking a sip of his Ebony.

"Sweet, bath time here I come!"

 _I wonder if those two hunters Noct and I helped out the last time we were here are still in the area._

"Have they had any success hiring new recruits?" Gladio asked, glancing briefly at the prince, whose dark head remained angled against the car door.

Ignis nodded, and gazing towards the western horizon, where the sun was just beginning to set, the bespectacled man said amicably, "With the new cash incentives and free use of the hot springs, there has been increased hunter activity around the Ravatogh area as of late, which I'm sure will continue once news travels throughout the kingdom, but in the meantime it should still be quiet enough to allow us some time for a relaxing evening."

Prompto shifted around to face Ignis, and gazing in awe at the prince's advisor, he said, "How do you know all of this?"

"The radio, Prompto," Ignis patiently replied, his eyes remaining focused on the road. "It would likely serve you well to pay attention to the news once in a while."

"Boring," Prompto teased, bouncing in his seat and tapping his boots to the rhythm of the catchy song that was currently filtering through the Regalia's speakers on low volume. "Why bother when I've got you to do that for me?"

"Are you sure you actually graduated?" Gladio asked, sounding suspicious.

Prompto twisted around in his seat, and wrinkling his nose at the older man, he said, "Hey, I had better scores in all our math and technology courses than Noct did."

"Quite true," Ignis agreed, regretfully shaking his head. "A failure on my part, I suspect."

Since the prince was unable to defend himself, Gladio merely grunted and muttered, "But you sure as hell failed at history. And probably geography, too."

Prompto blushed, and coming to his defense, Ignis said smoothly, "He passed, barely. Largely in part thanks to my assistance. The outpost is just up ahead. I suggest we unpack and move all of our supplies into the caravan before we visit the hot springs. Dinner is also in order, if the grumbling from Prompto's stomach is any indication. I suspect Noct will also want to partake in a hot meal. The smell of food should be enough to rouse His Highness from slumber."

"Oooh, can we have Peppery Daggerquill Rice?" Prompto asked, glancing expectantly over his shoulder at the prince's advisor.

A startled cry escaped his mouth as Ignis suddenly grabbed him firmly by the belt, sending him toppling backwards towards the windshield, and holding him in place until he had twisted around to face the front again, his backside planted firmly on the seat, the bespectacled man said calmly, "If you remain in your seat for the rest of the ride then perhaps I will honour your request."

"Not fair! You never yell at Noct for sitting up on the back of the Regalia!"

"I have scolded His Highness on numerous occasions for doing so, but as he is sitting in the rear of vehicle, regrettably it is impossible for me to restrain him while driving."

"Don't worry about it. If he took a tumble, I'd haul his royal ass back in," Gladio added, shaking his head at the sleeping prince.

The sight of Noctis sprawled out on the seat with his mouth hanging slightly open and his dark eyelashes brushing the skin beneath his sapphire gaze was rather endearing, but before Prompto could reach back to give his sleeping friend's knee an affectionate pat, he was once against pulled back towards the front, the bespectacled man's sure hand holding firmly to his already abused belt. "Buttocks on the seat."

"Aw, man! Come on, Ignis. Gimme a break!"

"Both cheeks, if you please."

Prompto turned an impressive shade of pink at the man's dry tone, and as they pulled up to the gas pump at Verinas Mart, he let out a sigh of relief. Without wasting any time, he quickly exited the vehicle, and closing the driver's door with a flourish, Ignis said, "Gladio, if you could assist Prompto with moving our supplies to the caravan, I'm going to make a quick stop at the item shop to pick up a few ingredients for dinner."

"Really, like now?" Prompto asked, stretching his limbs and sighing before moving to open the trunk. "A little more help would be nice, since Noct's out like a light."

"You did want that rice tonight, I presume?" Ignis asked, delicately raising his eyebrows.

Prompto blinked, and realizing Ignis had chosen to let his blatant show of disobedience slide for the evening, he beamed at the prince's advisor and said hastily, "It's cool. Don't let me stop you. Ingredients are great. Love ingredients. Anyone remember where I put my camera bag?"

Ignoring him, Gladio jerked his thumb at the prince and said, "What about His Highness? I've seen paper weights that weigh more than he does, but I'm still not carrying his lazy ass to the caravan."

"Carry me instead. These bags weigh a ton," Prompto complained, hauling the closest one out of the trunk and dropping it at his feet.

Gladio's response was to give him a withering look, and smiling in amusement, Ignis said, "Leave Noct where he is until dinner. I'm sure you won't mind the reprieve from his complaints about our lodgings."

"Point taken," Gladio immediately agreed, stretching out his limbs before bending to pick up the discarded bag. "A sleeping prince doesn't talk back."

Prompto had to smile, and hauling out the second bag, he joked, "At least it's not camping."

"What was that?" Gladio said gruffly, shoving him aside to grab the third bag. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Oh, well...you know. Real shame, not sleeping on the ground and all."

"That's what I thought."

With Gladio's help, it only took a few minutes to empty the trunk, and once their supplies were stored safely in the caravan, Prompto leisurely headed back to the car to wake the prince while the big man wandered off to the diner to get all the latest news relevant to the area. Approaching the vehicle, Prompto gently nudged his friend's shoulder and joked, "Wakey-wakey, Your Highness."

 _Lucky guy. He can sleep through anything. Wish I had that problem._

Thinking back on their playful banter in the vehicle earlier, Prompto was unable to stop his lips from turning up in a fond smile. It wasn't often that Noctis dropped his cool demeanor for a more inviting expression, especially when there were other people around. And in the event that one of those rare moments did occur, he always cherished them and often took the time to capture those precious memories on camera. To see the prince laughing, the dark-haired man's carefree smile shining brighter than the harsh sun illuminating the volcano in the distance as he attempted to squirm away from the hands that were tickling him, was a sight that had made the whole incident in the Regalia completely worth it, and that was why Prompto didn't take any offense to all the teasing comments that the prince and his fellow royal retainers had directed at him. Every moment he shared with Noctis was time well spent, and he was going to make damn sure he didn't let a single one of those memories go to waste.

 _Because you're worth it._

"You know that, don't you?" he murmured, giving the prince's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Noctis didn't reply, and laughing softly, Prompto quickly snapped a photo of the dark-haired man, who promptly stirred at the sudden flash going off in his face. Letting out a reluctant groan, the prince slowly opened his sapphire eyes and mumbled, "We there yet?"

"Old news, bro," Prompto teased, smiling at the prince and leaning forward so he could rest his bare arms comfortably on the door of the vehicle. "We've already moved everything into the caravan, and Ignis is about to start dinner."

As if on cue, Ignis suddenly exited the item shop, which stood to the left of the Regalia, and spotting the prince's raised head, the older man called out, "How kind of you to join us, Noct. You're well rested, I presume? You had best wash up before dinner now that the temperature is dropping."

The nights were cold in the Ravatogh area, making Prompto long for a well-deserved dip in the hot springs, and rubbing his eyes, the prince sat up and said suspiciously, "What are we having?"

"Peppery Daggerquill Rice," Prompto announced, yanking open the car door and proceeding to pull the prince unceremoniously from the vehicle. "My mouth is watering just thinking about it, dude."

Noctis shrugged, and stretching his finely shaped limbs, the prince said easily, "Guess I can handle that. Thought you wanted to go to the hot springs, though."

Prompto quickly wrapped a friendly arm around the prince's shoulders, and steering the other man towards the caravan, he said glumly, "I do, but I'm also hungry. And besides, Ignis says we have to wait until after dinner."

"Trust Specs to ruin our fun," Noctis grumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

"I hear you, bro. Thanks to him, I think I'm gonna need a new belt."

"Huh?" the prince asked, glancing at him in confusion.

Prompto blushed, and waving his hands wildly in the air, he said awkwardly, "Forget about that. Let's go eat some grub. I'm not kidding, dude. I'm starving after that long car ride."

"Right..."

Noctis was still studying him closely, the prince's sapphire eyes wandering down to his belt, and growing flustered at the scrutinizing stare, he stammered, "W-what?"

"Looks fine to me," the prince said mildly, grabbing hold of the aforementioned belt and twisting him around so he could study the back as well as the front. "Did you catch it on something?"

"No, no, I'm good!" Prompto squeaked, squirming away and quickly dragging a thoroughly baffled prince over to the tables that were positioned in front of the caravan.

Dinner was a lively affair, mostly in part thanks to Gladio's teasing remarks about their future king, and once the tables was clear and the dishes were washed, Ignis announced he was satisfied enough with the cleanup that they could finally take a dip in the hot springs.

This news was followed by a series of 'sweet, hot bath here I come!' and 'it's about time' comments, courtesy of the two youngest members of the group, and armed only with a towel and his camera, Prompto eagerly followed the others towards the newly erected establishment that stood just outside the perimeter of Verinas Mart. Upon reaching the counter, an old woman greeted them with a warm smile, and with her permission he proceeded to take as many shots as he could of the outside, hoping to capture the resort perfectly on camera.

Luckily, the people at Hunter HQ had left the natural beauty and charm of the hot springs intact, which instantly made him feel better about the area having been turned into a tourist spot. Only the entrances to the springs were blocked by privacy screens, leaving the rest of the perimeter around the pools of water to sport a more elegant appearance. The hunters had built up the area around the springs with tall trees of the variety that thrived in a hot climate, large slabs of rock, and thick patches of green foliage to provide some privacy for those using the establishment, and naturally several spotlights had also been erected around the resort to keep out the daemons. The rocks and trees effectively prevented anyone passing by on the road or standing at an elevated vantage point within the outpost from catching a glimpse of those relaxing in the water, which was something of a relief. As far as he could tell, there were two entrances, once for the men's side and one for the women's side, and both sections had a choice of several springs to choose from within their respected areas in case the place was busy. The small wooden building at the entrance acted as the ticket counter, and Prompto could only assume the elderly woman behind the window made up one half of the retired couple who had pronounced themselves as caretakers for the resort. No doubt her husband was the one who did all the work to maintain the springs, and resting her arms on the ticket window, the woman said cheerfully, "Evening, folks. Looking to take a relaxing dip in our brand new establishment?"

"Sounds tempting," Gladio replied, leaning up against the counter. "You got room for four more?"

"As a matter of fact you came at a good time," the woman replied, gesturing towards the entrance. "The men's side currently isn't busy. Tickets are priced reasonably, and if you have a hunter's card, it's free to enter."

Noctis quickly fished out the official looking card he had received from the diner in Hammerhead after taking on their very first hunt, and glancing at the surface, which was littered with stars, he said, "You mean this thing?"

The woman's face lit up, and nodding approvingly at the prince, she said, "That's the one, and by the looks of it you're quite the experienced hunters. Those cards come directly from HQ, and they're given out both at headquarters and to the diners for the owners to hand out at their own discretion."

"I trust it's safe to assume that the diners only give them out to those they feel can handle the responsibility?" Ignis asked.

"That's right," the old woman agreed. "They're not given out lightly, that much I can assure you. Just because you pop into the diner asking for a bounty doesn't mean you'll receive one. If they don't think you're capable of handling daemons or wild beasts your request will be denied. Anyone who has a card is technically employed by Hunter HQ, but we're pretty laid back and liberal about what our hunters do, as long as they abide by the rules and keep the wildlife and the daemons in check."

Prompto glanced at the prince, and holding his camera tightly to his chest, he said, "Wow, we're like official hunters now, Noct! Who would've thought."

"Yeah," the prince agreed, smiling slightly. "And hey, if it gets us in for free, I'm not complaining."

"Enjoy yourselves in there and have a good evening," the woman said, handing back the card. "If you need anything, my husband will be around to provide service for the men's side."

"Thanks a lot," Noctis replied, tucking the card back into his cargo pants. "Appreciate it."

"Is it okay if I take some pics inside as long as nobody else is in there?" Prompto asked, giving the woman at the counter a hopeful look. "You've really turned this place into a beautiful spot to relax. I'd like to capture it on camera if I can."

The old woman studied him for a moment, and nodding her head, she said lightly, "You seem like a trustworthy young man. As long as you're not bothering the other patrons, you're free to take as many photos of the men's side as you'd like."

"Awesome, thank you! I promise I'll put it away as soon as anyone else steps inside."

"Then we have an agreement. Enjoy yourselves."

With that, the four of them quickly made their way towards the entrance to the men's side, and glancing over as five women exited the side meant for females, Prompto blushed and quickly ducked his head, doing his best to avoid eye contact. The five ladies were clearly hunters, judging by their toned physiques, and though they weren't really looking in his direction, he couldn't help feeling like they were studying his appearance with a critical eye, their sharp gazes no doubt finding his own lack of physical perfection less than adequate. As the women passed them, Gladio flashed the ladies a charming smile, and receiving a couple of sultry looks in return as a reward for his efforts, the big man smirked at the prince, who merely rolled his eyes and shoved past in his haste to enter the springs. Behind them, the women proceeded to whisper and giggle in soft voices, glancing back several times over their shoulders to openly admire Gladio's impressive build, and wanting to sink through the floor, Prompto quickly scurried after the prince in his haste to remain invisible. Even Ignis had received a few appreciative looks, and he was pretty sure one of those women had looked Noctis up and down like a piece of meat she wanted to taste. Naturally, not a single one of them gave him a second glance, having no doubt dismissed him as unworthy upon first inspection.

Not that he was surprised. With good-looking friends like Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, he was bound to go unnoticed.

 _Nothing new there.  
_

Suppressing a sigh, Prompto stepped around Noctis for a better view, and staring at the various steaming pools of water scattered all over the men's side in awe, he promptly forgot about his own insecurities, instead choosing to focus on the task at hand. Since there was nobody else around, he quickly got to work with his camera, and snapping photos of every angle that caught his interest, he was oblivious to the fond smile that the prince of Lucis cast in his direction, which would have made him turn red in the face if he had noticed it. The layout was beautiful, the large slabs of rock positioned just so to block the road and the women's side from view, and though he did have some pictures of the hot springs without all the added decor taken from a high vantage point during their last trip to Verinas Mart, as Ignis had noted earlier, he had to admit that the old couple had done a wonderful job of making sure the added features blended into the natural scenery of the Ravatogh area rather than taking away from the original beauty of the site. Instead of destroying the area, they had built around it, and for that Prompto felt a strong sense of appreciation for the old couple. It was one of the reasons why he respected the hunters employed by HQ so much. They knew the beauty of the Lucis kingdom was top priority, which was why they were always willing to put their lives on the line to defend the land and its people.

 _Just like us._

And not just the kingdom and its people. Along with his fellow Crownsguard members, Prompto had also vowed to ensure the safety of their king, whom they were willing to risk everything for if it meant preserving what the hunters were trying so hard to protect.

 _Cause that's exactly what Noct's trying to do, though on a much bigger scale..._

"Which pool should we try?" the prince asked, completely oblivious to the warm thoughts filtering in his direction as he scanned the area with his brilliant sapphire eyes.

Adjusting the large towel he had tucked under his arm, Gladio pointed to the one in the far left-hand corner and said, "Let's stay near the edge. Less noise that way if the place starts to fill up."

 _Huh?_

For reasons he couldn't explain, Prompto suddenly felt an unpleasant prickle on the back of his neck, and glancing over at the spring Gladio had chosen, he said hesitantly, "You sure about that, big guy?"

"Why?" Gladio asked, frowning at him. "What's wrong with it?"

Prompto glanced once more at the pool, and shaking his head, he said timidly, "Nothing, I just..."

 _You're being silly, Prompto. Just imagining things..._

"Then quit your whining and hop in. It's getting cold out here."

"R-right, sorry."

Glancing up at the orange sky, Prompto was surprised to find that the sun was well on its way to disappearing behind the western horizon, and thanks to the onset of twilight, the temperature had dropped considerably, causing him to shiver now that he was aware of the sudden chill in the air. Thankfully, the prickling sensation on the back of his neck had disappeared, and just as he was about to follow after the others, two young hunters entered the springs, nearly knocking him over in their haste to get warm.

"Whoa, sorry about that," the sandy-haired hunter on the left said quickly, catching his arm. "Didn't see you there."

Prompto quickly shook his head to clear it, and offering a friendly smile, he said, "It's fine. My bad. I was sort of blocking the entrance."

"This place is great, isn't it?" the blond hunter on the right said enthusiastically. "Best way to end the day after a grueling hunt."

"Too bad Aldric and Syrus couldn't join us," the sandy-haired hunter replied, laughing softly. "They're missing out."

Prompto blinked in surprise, and gazing curiously at the two hunters, he said, "You guys know Aldric and Syrus?"

"Sure," the blond hunter offered, shrugging his shoulders. "We team up with them occasionally for hunts. I take it you're also acquainted with them?"

"Uh, yeah. We've met. I helped them out the last time we were in the area."

"Really?" the sandy-haired hunter asked, perking up. "Right, I remember him telling us about that. You must be Prompto. Did a job for him, didn't you?"

Prompto could feel Noctis and the other two members of the Crownsguard watching the exchange without comment, and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he said, "Yeah, they needed some photography work done. I take it they're not around then?"

"Na," the blond responded, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're out on a hunt. Probably won't be back until late in the evening. We'll tell em you said hello, though."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks!"

"No problem," the sandy-haired hunter replied, giving him a friendly smile. "See you around."

"Sure, catch you later."

The hunters wandered off towards the far end of the men's side to claim a pool, and tucking his camera away, Prompto quickly joined his own group at the pool Gladio had chosen only moments ago.

Raising his eyebrows, Noctis nodded towards the two hunters, who were currently undressing, and said lightly, "You're making quite a name for yourself around here."

Prompto shrugged, and avoiding the prince's amused gaze, he mumbled, "N-not really. Just a bit of luck."

"They certainly warmed up to you quickly," Ignis commented, pausing to remove his glasses. "Rather impressive, I would say."

"Maybe you'll be famous one day," Noctis teased, punching him lightly in the arm.

In response to the prince's joke, Gladio let out a loud snort, and sensing that his face was probably on fire, Prompto quickly set his camera and towel aside for safekeeping before proceeding to undress. He was just about to remove his sleeveless jacket when his eyes wandered over to the other two hunters lowering themselves into the pool at the far end of the resort, and catching sight of their naked bodies, he paused, his hands freezing in place.

Ever since his early childhood when he had suffered from both the physical and metal effects of being overweight, he had grown rather self-conscious about his looks, and though he had lost all of the extra pounds since then, he still had his moments when he didn't particularly think too highly of his own appearance. Though coming to the hot springs had originally been his idea, seeing all the hunters, both male and female alike, with their muscular arms, tight abs, and strong legs, he had to admit he was starting to severely second guess himself, which didn't bode well for his self-esteem.

He couldn't deny the fact that all those beautiful limbs and toned bodies, which were currently on display at the other end of the establishment, thanks to the two hunters, was starting to get to him a bit, and dropping his hands, he proceeded to frown down at his own less than ideal figure.

Judging from the female hunters he had seen leaving the women's side earlier, even some of the ladies were more buff than he was, which wasn't exactly encouraging. The thought of putting his naked body on display for the hunters to laugh and gawk at wasn't exactly all that appealing, and knowing he was allowing himself to fall back into his old habits, his thoughts taking a negative and destructive turn for the worst, he took a deep breath to calm his taunt nerves and the steadily increasing rate of his pulse. Even the sound of his breathing had quickened, and gasping as a warm hand suddenly touched his bare shoulder, he whirled around to find himself staring into the serene blue eyes of his prince.

"Something wrong?" Noctis asked, that sapphire gaze watching him closely.

Prompto once again felt his face turn an unbecoming shade of red, and quickly shaking his head, he stammered, "N-no, no, I'm good."

 _I've worked hard to overcome all those negative thoughts. I can't let myself think like that anymore._

Gladio had already undressed at this point, and not even bothering with the towel, the man proceeded to lower himself into the hot water with a satisfied groan, the heat obviously doing wonders for his tired muscles. "Damn, that feels good. Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?"

Staring at the big man, Prompto felt a small spark of jealousy at the sight of those large biceps, rock hard abs, and fabulous pectoral muscles that would make any man green with envy, and letting out a pitiful sigh, he turned to look at Ignis, who was currently in the process of undressing. Even the prince's advisor had a better body than he did, judging by the taunt stomach, strong thighs, and muscular back that were mocking him across the pool, and as the older man lowered himself into the water next to Gladio, Prompto grew even more reluctant to remove his clothing.

 _No way I can measure up to those two..._

"What's with you?" Noctis asked, a frown marring the prince's handsome features as he paused in the process of pulling off his shirt. "Aren't you gonna get in? This was your idea to began with."

The reminder stung a bit, and wrapping his bare arms around himself to ward off the chill of the night air, he said defensively, "I'm getting there."

Noctis tossed his black shirt carelessly to the side, and bending down to remove his boots, the prince joked, "You getting cold feet, or what?"

"N-no! I just..."

He could feel Noctis watching him, the prince's sapphire eyes traveling casually over his still fully clothed body, and knowing he must look like an idiot with the way he was just standing there without making any attempts to undress, he quickly lowered his gaze to hide how painfully self-conscious he was feeling at the moment. Though it was impossible to tell, since the dark-haired man's neutral expression was hard to read, he was absolutely convinced that Noctis could sense his thoughts, which only made him feel even more embarrassed.

 _Why am I even making such a big deal out of this?_

As if to confirm his suspicions, Noctis glanced away from him and said shortly, "Do you want me to turn around?"

"Huh? W-what? No! No, I..."

"Dunno what the big deal is," the prince said mildly, removing his own pants and proceeding to strip off his boxer briefs without any sign of embarrassment. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

While that was in fact the truth, since over the years the prince had seen him in various states of undress, including stark-naked, the blunt statement still made him flush a horrendous shade of pink. "T-that's not it. It's not _you_. It's..."

"We've all seen your naked ass more times than we care to remember," Gladio said bluntly, further increasing his blush. "Strip and get over it, would you? We don't have all night here."

Prompto knew that was just Gladio's way of trying to reassure him, but at the moment it wasn't helping all that much. In fact, it wasn't helping in the slightest, and sensing his obvious discomfort, Ignis beckoned to him and said gently, "Come, Prompto, the water is excellent. I would hate to see you miss out. Your excitement was palpable long before we arrived, and it would be a shame not to indulge yourself for the evening."

"B-but I..."

It wasn't like he was trying to be difficult on purpose, and though none of his three friends appeared to take offense to his sudden shyness and reluctance to undress, he still felt guilty.

Despite the fact that his traveling companions all looked way better than he did, with or without clothes on, his less than ideal appearance compared to the others wasn't what was making him feel uneasy about the prospect of stripping in front of an audience. As indicated earlier, Noctis had already seen him in a vulnerable state of exposed human flesh on multiple occasions, and not once had the prince ever looked at him with disgust or amusement at the sight of his naked body, even though the dark-haired man was fully aware of the fact that he used to be overweight. Most of the time when they were undressing, Noctis didn't even seem to notice his lack of clothing, and in the event that the prince's eyes did stray towards his naked form, that strong blue gaze had never made him feel self-conscious or uncomfortable. In his heart, he knew it was a sign of just how much he trusted his best friend, and the occasional times Noctis did catch sight of his exposed skin, the prince would simply look at him with subtle affection before averting his gaze again, indicating that their bond of trust was a mutual thing.

The first time Ignis had seen him without any clothing on, he was sure he had probably turned about twenty different shades of red, mostly because other than Noctis, his parents, and various medical personnel, nobody else had really seen him naked before, especially not a man he secretly looked up to, who wasn't technically a doctor despite all his expertise. The embarrassment had quickly faded, though, when Ignis had proceeded to attend to his injuries with a professional bedside manner that had instantly put him at ease. The older man's interest in his body had only gone as far as making sure he was fit and healthy, and since then Ignis had seen him so many times in a state of undress, he couldn't help wondering why he'd ever been nervous in the first place. The man's hands were always gentle and moved with an insane amount of precision that indicated he knew exactly what he was doing, and often when Ignis was attending to his wounds, the older man's touch would relax him enough to put him to sleep. He supposed that was also a sign of trust, which like Noctis, Ignis had never once broken.

The first time Gladio had seen him without any clothes on, he had felt horribly embarrassed and extremely inadequate in the big man's powerful presence, but surprisingly the King's Shield hadn't commented on his lack of physical perfection. Instead, Gladio had merely given him the once over before nodding approvingly and murmuring something about him being, 'tougher than he looked.'

Prompto had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but the big man had never elaborated on that cryptic statement. Instead, with gentle hands, Gladio had merely handed him over to Ignis for treatment, and the subject had never come up again. Since then, anytime Gladio saw him without clothes on, the big man didn't appear to pay his naked body any notice, which always put him at ease. Another sign of trust, if the way the older man went out of his way to make him feel comfortable was any indication, and for that he was grateful. Gladio could be surprisingly tender and caring when he wanted to be, like an oversized teddy bear, which was why so many people flocked to him like moths to a flame. Prompto himself was guilty of that, but despite his vulnerability, Gladio too had never broken his trust.

No, it wasn't his three friends who were making him feel self-conscious about undressing, it was the other two male hunters, whom he was sure were probably pointing and laughing at him, all for the sake of their own amusement.

 _Keep it together, Prompto. They're way on the other side of the resort. They're probably not paying any attention to you..._

Just as the thought crossed his mind, four more hunters entered the springs, and choosing a spot in the middle of the resort, they quickly began to undress, their laughter echoing off the stone slabs surrounding the establishment. Unlike the other two men, who had been so nice to him, these hunters seemed a lot more raucous and quick to judge, and not liking how close they were, he proceeded to cower into himself, his body instinctively going on the defensive.

By this time Noctis had fully undressed, and sensing the abrupt change in his demeanor, the prince glanced over at the newcomers and said quietly, "Hey, you don't have to go in if you don't want to. We can always go back to the caravan and spend the night there if that's what you want."

Prompto suddenly felt warm inside, the hint of worry in his friend's sapphire eyes bringing a tentative smile to his face, and quickly shaking his head, he said, "I-it's fine."

Noctis slowly moved towards him, and frowning over his shoulder at the noise the other group was making, the prince lightly touched his arm and said, "You sure?"

"Y-yeah, I-"

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna do," Noctis said roughly, pausing to wrap a towel around his waist. "If you wanna go, we'll go. End of story."

The gesture wasn't done out of embarrassment, for the prince had never been one to care if his Crownsguard saw him naked. It was more of a courtesy thing, which Prompto knew the prince had done out of respect for him in the hopes that by covering up it would put him more at ease. Unfortunately, though, the prince's act of kindness wasn't helping all that much, since Noctis wasn't really the problem. Far from it. He had no problem with how close they were standing to one another, despite their state of undress, and gazing at his friend's appealing assets, he began to feel even more self-conscious about his own appearance. It was plainly obvious to him that out of the two of them Noctis was better looking and had the better body, though he had never once begrudged the dark-haired man for inheriting such a fantastic combination of genes.

After all, it wasn't Noct's fault he had such fabulous DNA.

 _Not that he really notices...  
_

Averting his eyes from the prince's fine form, Prompto nervously bit his lip and proceeded to stare silently at his boots, the crimson soles glinting in the pale glow of the spotlights. He could feel Noctis watching him, and there was no mistaking that look on the dark-haired man's concerned face.

Clearly, Noctis had figured out what the real problem was, and placing a hand on his hip, the prince said in a demanding tone, "You gonna talk to me, or what?"

"S-sorry, I-" _  
_

"Prompto," Noctis said sharply, reaching out to grab him by the jaw. "Hey, look at me. Eyes this way."

Prompto blinked, and focusing on the prince's handsome face, he could feel the other man's gentle grip on his chin, the warmth of his friend's slender fingers keeping him grounded. "Really, I-I'm fine. I just-"

"No one's looking at you," Noctis murmured, leaning close to his ear. "Forget about the hunters. They're busy doing their own thing."

"You getting in, or not?" Gladio grunted, stretching out his arms so he could rest the back of his head in the palms of his hands. "You're gonna freeze your scrawny ass off if you keep standing there all night."

Prompto knew the big man was only teasing him, like he had earlier in the car, thus he didn't take offense to the jab about his slender body. If anything, the joking comments eased his nerves somewhat, or at least they would have if he hadn't suddenly felt that prickling sensation on the back of his neck again.

 _Is somebody...watching us?_

A quick glance around the resort confirmed that other than his own companions, only the two groups of hunters who had entered through the screen earlier were present, but despite the obvious, he couldn't shake the sensation that somebody was spying on them.

 _But who would do something like that?_

The sensation felt distinctly like a pair of unsavory eyes observing them from a distance, but unfortunately despite his sharp gaze, he was unable to identify the source of the unsettling stare or which direction it was coming from. On the surface, nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but the longer he focused on the unwanted attention he was receiving, the stronger he could feel those menacing eyes boring into the back of his skull.

 _Behind us, in the trees!  
_

Whirling around, Prompto squinted into the undergrowth, but there was nothing there. At least, nothing he could spot.

 _Man, I'm seriously starting to lose it. Calm down already, Prompto. There's nothing there._

"Something catch your eye?" Noctis asked in a bored tone, casually dropping his hand.

Prompto quickly jerked back around to stare at his best friend, and taking in the prince's lack of clothing, another whole set of worries slowly began to invade his brain, causing him to momentarily forget about his own insecurities. A brief thought that had never before crossed his mind until now made him gasp, but it was too late to suppress his growing fears. Naked and vulnerable, with only a towel around his waist for protection, Noctis was at the mercy of anybody who might want to sneak a peak at what was under that towel, and in the prince's case, it would cause a lot more of a stir than it would for your average run-of-the-mill pleb. No doubt, a nice view of those royal man parts would probably go for quite a bit of cash, and if that were to happen, the end result would likely cause a scandal that would have Ignis scrambling to provide damage control.

Even with the fall of Insomnia, it wouldn't do for the public to see their prince in such an indecent state at a time when the future of the Lucis kingdom was so uncertain, and it sure as hell wouldn't do to have the empire getting their hands on something so personal. Chances were the higher-ups in Neflheim would try to use the whole fiasco against Noctis, hoping it would upset and enrage the dark-haired man enough to cause a series of self-inflicted mistakes that the empire could use to their advantage.

 _I can't let that happen. I can't let anybody hurt Noct like that..._

There had already been several occasions now where someone had almost recognized Noctis as the crown prince of Insomnia, but sooner or later their luck was going to run out. What if one of the hunters finally made the connection and decided to take the news to the press? A quick snap with a mobile phone, and Noct's body would be plastered all over the tabloids without his consent.

It would leave them in hot water, and somebody would end up with quite a hefty load of gil on their hands.

 _Is that what I'm sensing? Is somebody trying to get a shot of Noct in the nude?_

Prompto blinked, and feeling a powerful sense of anger he hadn't even known he was capable of swell suddenly inside his heart, it took everything he had not to summon his gun and shoot blindly into the trees, the bullets from his weapon expertly finding their target. Hunter or not, nobody had the right to creep on his best friend like that, and if anybody even _thought_ about doing so, he was going to make sure they paid the price for it.

 _Nobody would be interested in the rest of us, but I can see why they might try to spy on Noct..._

Almost instinctively, he felt the eyes on the back of his head shift to the prince, and tensing he flexed his fingers to ensure they were ready in case he had to act quick. That disturbingly intense gaze was seriously starting to get on his nerves, but how was he supposed to discover the filthy pervert's identity without alarming the others, in particular the prince of Lucis? _  
_

"Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" Noctis said testily, the heated words immediately breaking him out of his terrible thoughts. "You look like you're gonna pass out or something. You sure you don't wanna to leave?"

Prompto quickly moved to block the prince from view, and violently shaking his head, he stammered, "N-no. I'm good. Great. Really, I am. Honest."

 _It's not me I'm worried about._

"Prompto, are you quite certain you're alright?" Ignis asked calmly, though there was a touch of concern in his voice as he half rose from the water. "Perhaps it would be best if you returned to the caravan and retired for the evening."

And leave the prince to the mercy of their resident peeping Tom? Hell no. Not on his watch.

Prompto ignored the older man, and resolutely removing his jacket, he proceeded to pull off his black tank top with a vengeance, his newfound determination to protect the prince spurring him on. He could still feel Noctis watching him closely, and as the prince moved slightly to the right to block him from view in case one of the hunters happened to look in their direction, he sent the dark-haired man a grateful smile. Noctis remained silent while he undressed, and though the prince had a perfect view of his bare chest, the future king didn't turn away or childishly pretend he wasn't looking.

That was just fine with Prompto, since it meant he was still standing in the way of their unwanted stalker's perfect view of his best friend's enticing profile, and depositing his articles of clothing on top of the growing pile of clothes, he hastily yanked off his boots and socks before throwing them aside.

 _See, it's not so hard. Piece of cake._

Looking up, he spotted both Ignis and Gladio watching him with raised eyebrows, and forgetting for a moment about the possible deviant armed with a mobile phone, he flushed before quickly removing his pants and boxer briefs, leaving his bare skin vulnerable to the cool night air. Immediately goosebumps broke out on his flesh, and taking a deep breath, he marched over to the edge of the pool with what little confidence he could muster. Somehow he managed to hold his head high, and thankfully the other two chose not to comment. As for the hunters, he refused to look at them at all, and stepping off the ring of stones surrounding the pool, he let out a blissful groan as the hot water promptly swirled around his knees, instantly relieving the aches and pains in his legs. He was still embarrassed, despite his slender limbs and the fine golden hairs decorating his pale skin, but at least nobody was laughing at him.

Well, not that he could hear.

 _Just ignore them and pretend they're not here. It's just me and my pals. Nobody else is around. Don't pay them any attention.  
_

With that thought in mind, he slowly lowered himself into the pool, and as his body was engulfed in a pleasant warmth that melted away the tension in his stiff neck and shoulders, he allowed himself a moment to relax.

 _Yeah, this is definitely the life. We really gotta do this sort of thing more often..._

Behind him, Noctis waited until he had settled himself completely beneath the water before throwing his own towel aside, and catching a glimpse of the prince's naked backside, his earlier fears suddenly came back to him with the force of a tsunami. Sitting up, Prompto nearly choked on the warm water gliding over his tired limbs, and gasping for air, he managed to stutter, "C-come on, Noct. Aren't you getting in?"

"In a moment," Noctis replied, bending down to take something out of the pocket of his discarded cargo pants.

Prompto realized instantly that it was the prince's mobile phone, and as the dark-haired man slowly stood up to frown at the screen in all his naked glory, he said nervously, "Can't that wait?"

"Just a second," the prince responded, sounding impatient.

Prompto bit his lip, and ignoring the questioning looks from Ignis and Gladio, he glanced anxiously over his shoulder at the trees, his sparkling blue eyes scanning the undergrowth for any sign of movement. The creep was still watching them, and no doubt the sleazy scumbag had the best view in the resort, since Noctis was currently facing towards the trees.

 _He chooses now to be difficult._

After a minute, he couldn't take it anymore, and unable to stand the thought of everyone in Eos gawking at his best friend's private parts, he said with a slight edge to his tone, "You almost done?"

"Getting there."

 _Seriously, dude?_

If the prince of Lucis didn't deposit his naked backside into the water within the next ten seconds, Prompto was going to throw the man in, mobile phone and all.

 _And Gladio says I'm a pain. How fair is that?  
_

He really didn't want to have this conversation, as the entire ordeal was already embarrassing enough to make him want to sink through the ground, but the prince wasn't making it easy for him. Despite the dark-haired man's attitude, somehow he had to convey the seriousness of the situation without calling attention to himself, but truth be told, he was starting to think that was a lost cause.

Maybe if he took the casual approach?

"Uh...Noct, buddy, maybe you should get in the water?" Prompto hesitantly suggested, attempting to smile. "There are lots of other people around, in case you've forgotten. What if...you know, someone recognizes you or something?"

"They won't," the prince said easily, waving off his concerns. "Besides, it's dark out here. Can't see a whole lot from this far away."

"Did you forget about the spotlights to keep the daemons out?" Gladio shot back, smirking at the prince. "Spare the other hunters the sight of your royal ass and get in here already."

"Better mine than yours," the prince snorted, annoyed at being interrupted. "At least it's a hell of a lot better looking than that ugly rear you call an ass."

"Keep dreaming, kid."

Clearly Noctis hadn't yet comprehended the seriousness of the situation, and though the hot water did feel amazing against his tired muscles, Prompto couldn't seem to get comfortable. It wasn't because of his own lack of clothing, since his naked body was blissfully hidden from view, it was because he could still sense those unsavory eyes leering out of the trees at the prince's slender profile. It was an eerie sensation, and growing anxious, he found himself unable to relax.

 _I'm going crazy. Definitely crazy._

Though he was often snapping photos with his camera at a dizzying rate, Noctis had never once shown any reservations about being naked around him, which was a sign of absolute trust from the prince that he cherished more than he could ever put into words. Thanks to his royal bloodline, Noctis was unfortunately more vulnerable than most to the malicious behaviour of others, and no doubt there were enough nefarious people out there who would have gladly jumped at the chance to snag a naked shot of the prince of Lucis, their lewd fingers snapping as many pics of the dark-haired man's slim body that they could manage before sneaking off into the night. As the scenario played out in his head, Prompto felt himself flush with anger, and once again he had to check himself, an almost overwhelming desire to summon his gun nearly sending him scrambling out of the pool in his haste to protect the prince. The violent reaction startled him, since normally he was a peaceful man, a lover rather than a fighter, but he couldn't deny the fact that the thought of someone trying to hurt Noctis affected him more deeply than he was willing to admit.

In all the years they had known each other, Prompto had never taken advantage of the prince's trust in him, and despite the hundreds of pics he had captured of his friend over the years, not once had he ever violated the man's privacy or taken any photos of Noctis that featured the prince in a state of exposed flesh. The thrill of some quick cash at the dark-haired man's expense had never once crossed his innocent mind, and he'd be damned if he would ever let the press get their hands on any of his photos without his explicit permission. And even then he wouldn't hand them over without Noct's blessing and approval first. Just the thought of betraying the prince in such a manner was enough to create a terrible lump in his throat, and feeling suddenly very conscious of the watchful gaze lurking in the darkness, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

The force of that vile stare was too much to endure, and unable to stand the overwhelming rush of fear that was traveling like wildfire through the very blood in his veins, his mind screaming at him to protect his best friend, he said as calmly as he could, "Noct, get in the water."

 _Whoever it is, they're close by. They must be hiding somewhere near the edge of the rocks..._

Surprisingly his voice didn't catch, and blinking at him, his expression unreadable, Noctis slowly lowered his phone, the device no longer holding the dark-haired man's interest. There was a moment of tense silence, and then shoving that damn piece of technology back into the right pocket of his discarded cargo pants, the prince stared at him and said mildly, "Problem?"

Prompto felt his face heat up, his cheeks burning at the way the other man was studying him so closely, and though it didn't look as if anyone else but him had a camera, he still wasn't satisfied. Those loathsome eyes were soaking in every inch of the prince's exposed flesh, and while none of the hunters appeared to have their mobile phones out, he didn't trust a single one of them, not even the two that had been so nice to him earlier. For all he knew they had a third buddy lurking in the bushes hoping to catch a good view of Noct's backside, and no doubt they wouldn't object to a nice closeup of the front too, just to get the full effect.

 _Noct might not mind having his clothes off when it's just the four of us, but even he won't be able to keep his cool if the entire population of Eos gets to enjoy the view..._

With that thought in mind, Prompto said in a tight voice, "Just get in here."

His words came out a lot more harsh than he had intended, and growing self-conscious he quickly ducked his head, uncertain of how the prince would respond. Not once had he ever spoken to Noctis like that before, and the tone of his voice surprised even him. Chancing a look, he swallowed hard when he realized the prince was still staring at him, and without a word, Noctis quickly moved towards the pool and proceeded to lower himself into the water without comment. The abrupt way in which the prince had responded to his request caught him off guard, since out of all the members of the Crownsguard he was the least likely person Noctis felt inclined to obey, but oddly enough the dark-haired man hadn't tried to argue with him. Instead, Noctis had followed his commands without a fuss, leaving him blinking in surprise at the fact that somehow his attempt to order the prince about had actually proved successful.

 _Did I...really do that?  
_

Truthfully, he didn't really expect anybody to ever take him seriously, despite the prestige position he held as a member of the prince's royal entourage, so when it did happen it always made him feel flustered, especially when it was Noctis. The prince was his best friend, after all, which made his position in the Crownsguard a little more sensitive compared to the more black and white type of relationship the man had with Ignis and Gladio, particularly in regards to their roles and the positions they were expected to uphold.

 _It's way easier for them to tell Noct what to do, and they expect to be obeyed. Most of the time I have to sweet talk him into stuff, and even then he doesn't make it easy for me..._

The moment Noctis settled himself in the pool, the prince's lower half disappearing beneath the water, Prompto immediately felt a flash of relief that eased the butterflies fluttering anxiously in his stomach, but even though Noctis wasn't parading his naked body around anymore, the feeling that they were being watched still wasn't going away. That incessant prickling on the back of his neck was starting to give him a serious case of paranoia, and glancing suspiciously around the pool, he could see both Ignis and Gladiolus staring at him as if they thought perhaps he had finally lost his mind, their questioning gazes making him want to sink further beneath the water to hide himself from view.

There was no denying he felt extremely on edge, and sensing a much more pleasant gaze traveling over his body, he turned to see Noctis studying him with interest. The prince's expression was unusually intense, his sapphire eyes flashing in the darkness, and shifting closer, the dark-haired man placed a wet hand on his shoulder and said bluntly, "You're worried about me."

Prompto froze, his breath catching in his throat, and though the words had sounded calm, he could sense the hidden emotion that simmered just beneath his friend's cool exterior. The fact that Noctis could read him so easily made him want to magically disappear, and growing defensive, he mumbled, "You never know who might be watching. Probably best not to chance it."

A slow smile began to spread across the prince's face, and tilting his head to the side, his elbow resting on the edge of the rocks, the dark-haired man drawled, "Is this your way of trying to protect me?"

Prompto could feel himself growing even more flustered, and refusing to look at the prince, he stammered, "I-Ignis is always telling us to be cautious. There's more to protecting a member of the royal family than just preventing assassination attempts or stopping them from getting murdered by daemons and wild beasts."

"Really, like what?" Noctis asked, raising his eyebrows.

Prompto could tell Gladio was smirking at him, which made him debate whether or not it would be in his best interests to simply drown himself right then and there, preventing further embarrassment, but that wasn't the worst of it. Next to the big man, Ignis was smiling, and though the bespectacled man's expression was one of approval rather than a blatant attempt to tease him, it still made him want to escape from the resort with what was left of his dignity still intact. Noctis merely looked amused, and attempting to defend himself, he blurted without thinking, "You know what I mean. It's my duty, isn't it? Not just as part of your Crownsguard, but...b-but as your best friend..."

There was silence, and jumping as the warm hand that had been resting on his shoulder suddenly slipped around his tense body, he jerked his head up and proceeded to gaze back at the prince, whose deep blue eyes were traveling over his flushed face. There was something in that fierce gaze that made Prompto feel more worthwhile than he had in a long time, and patting him affectionately on the back, Noctis said mildly, "Couldn't have made a better choice then."

"Huh?" Prompto asked, blinking at the prince in confusion.

"Crownsguard. Isn't it obvious? I've got the best of the best."

Prompto felt himself turn pink, and growing flustered over the fact that the prince had just given him a compliment, he stammered, "B-but I...I-I'm not..."

"Like hell you aren't," Noctis shot back, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. "And that's for me to decide, not you."

"He's got you there," Gladio agreed, his grin growing wider.

"It seems we've taught you well," Ignis added, sounding amused. "Impressive, considering there wasn't a whole lot of time to train you properly before we set out on this journey."

By this time, Prompto was pretty sure he was going to spontaneously combust from the heat that was radiating off his pale skin, and shaking his head, he mumbled, "I-I just...I don't.."

"I know," Noctis said easily, leaning close to murmur softly in his ear. "And thanks. I appreciate it."

 _Wait, does he...really understand?_

Thankfully the heat from the hotsprings was helping to conceal his blush, and leaning back against the edge of the pool next to the prince, whose dark head was resting against the rocks, he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, conscious of the fact that not only was someone spying on them, the sleazy perv was also eavesdropping on their conversation.

Taking a chance, Prompto took a deep breath and said firmly, "You know I wouldn't take advantage of you like that...even if someone else might."

"I know," Noctis said simply, without opening his eyes. "Pretty sure that was never up for debate."

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Gladio grunted, scratching at his broad chest and giving them a look.

Prompto ignored the big man for a moment, and gathering all of his resolve, he said in a rush, "And I'm not gonna let anyone else try something either."

Noctis shifted slightly in the water, and cracking open one eye, the prince looked at him and said shortly, "Obviously, you dork. There's a reason I keep you around, you know."

It seemed as if Noctis really did understand what was going on, which saved him the trouble of having to explain, and hesitantly reaching out to give his friend's shoulder a quick squeeze, he said somewhat shyly, "It's cool, bro. I've got your back."

"That was never up for debate either," the prince replied, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Still...not like you to be so tense. What's up?"

Prompto shrugged, and feeling stupid, he mumbled, "It's nothing."

 _What if I am only imagining things? If I tell them and there's no one there, they'll never let me live it down..._

"Gimme a break," Noctis shot back, frowning at him. "I know you a hell of a lot better than that. What's got you so worked up?"

"I-"

"Does this have something to do with...you know, what you were just going on about?" the prince asked, a hint of red appearing suddenly on his pale cheeks.

It was the first time Noctis had shown any sign of embarrassment at his own nakedness since entering the hot springs, and glancing over his shoulder, Prompto said slowly, "Kind of."

"It's rather obvious that something has upset you," Ignis said calmly, his expression growing serious. "Need I remind you that you have always been able to speak freely with us? That has not changed, nor will it ever change. I trust we have your confidence in this?"

Prompto was careful to remain close by the prince's side, who did not object to his presence, and gazing at Ignis and Gladio, both of whom sat across from him, he stuttered, "I-it's stupid, but I-I-"

"Spill it, kid," Gladio growled, though there was a hint of affection in his tone. "We don't got all night here."

Prompto was pretty sure at any moment he was going to drop dead from pure shame, especially since it didn't look as if either Ignis or Gladio had figured out what was troubling him yet, and biting nervously at his lower lip, he mumbled, "I-I just...something doesn't feel right."

"It is never wise to ignore one's instincts," Ignis agreed, encouraging him to speak freely. "Please do continue."

The older man's soft tone was enough to put him more at ease, and mentally slapping himself, he resolutely ignored his own misgivings and said, "Don't you guys feel like we're being watched or something?"

"By who?" Gladio demanded, his muscular body immediately going on the alert.

Prompto shook his head, and trying to stamp out the fear in his heart, he said hastily, "I dunno. I just...I can feel someone watching us, but I can't tell where it's coming from. I've felt it pretty much ever since we came in here."

"I assume the sensation is noticeably stronger around this particular pool?" Ignis asked, quickly placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and taking a moment to study the surrounding area. "That would explain your reluctance to bathe here when Gladio suggested it."

"Yeah..."

"You're kidding, right?" Gladio snorted. "Why the hell would someone want to watch us in here?"

"Not us," Prompto mumbled, blushing furiously. "I mean Noct."

Ignis and Gladio glanced at each other, and all of a sudden it was like a light went off between them. Immediately, Gladio was rising out of the water, his nakedness on display for the whole men's side to view, and glaring at the trees, the big man swore loudly and said dangerously, "The empire."

"We can't let them escape," Ignis commanded, though unlike Gladio he remained seated. "If they've managed to capture any images of Noct, we'll need to destroy them quickly."

By this time, Noctis was looking a tad embarrassed, his sapphire eyes growing wide as he jerked around to stare into the bushes behind him, and waving his hands to get their attention, Prompto said hastily, "No, no! Nothing as major as that!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Gladio demanded, ignoring the royal advisor's attempts to pull him back down into the water.

Prompto cowered at the big man's scary expression, even though it wasn't actually directed at him, and speaking in a placating manner, he stammered, "I-I don't think it's anything that drastic. I just meant...there _are_ a lot of tourists around here. If one of them recognized Noct...well, you know. They might go to the press with it. Money's pretty tight these days, with the war and all. Someone might be desperate enough to...uh...earn themselves a nice load of gil. And you gotta admit, it'd be pretty easy to do with Noct looking like...well, like _that_..."

"Dammit!" the prince swore, flushing slightly. "You had to say it, didn't you."

"S-sorry!"

"Setting Noct's humiliation aside for the moment," Ignis said smoothly, his lips twitching in amusement, "Prompto does make a good point. If the empire, or anyone else for that matter, were to get their hands on any...shall we say...questionable photos of His Highness, the press will have a field day with it."

"No idea why," Gladio smirked, allowing the bespectacled man to pull him back down into the pool now that he had calmed down somewhat. "Not much to look at."

"Hey!" Noctis shouted indignantly, glaring at the big man.

The prince's face was red with both embarrassment and anger, and placing a soothing hand on his friend's shoulder, Prompto ignored Gladio's attempts to get a reaction out of the dark-haired man and said earnestly, "If photos like that were to go public, that's a pretty big deal, right? Especially now with the crown city in the hands of the empire. If anyone were to catch Noct like...like _that_ , there's no telling how the empire might use it against us. And...I mean...it's only too easy for somebody to get a quick shot with all the mobile phones and cameras out there..."

"An excellent point, Prompto," Ignis agreed, his tone growing much more serious. "We would do well to remain on our guard, especially in Noct's case. It wouldn't take the empire itself for photos of Noct to go public. A simple shot from a passing hunter would suffice, whatever their reasons for attempting to capture His Highness on camera."

"Yeah," Prompto murmured, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter how the press gets their hands on it, the empire will still try to use it for their own personal gain."

"Says the guy who's got more photos of the prince than every person in Eos combined," Gladio pointed out, giving him a look.

Prompto immediately took offence to that comment, and sitting up straight in his seat, his bright blue eyes flashing with anger, he said hotly, "That's different! I wouldn't...I'd never do something like that to Noct! I've never-"

"Whoa, easy there," Noctis interrupted, quickly moving to once again place a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Relax, would you?"

"You heard what-"

"Yeah, I heard, but getting on Gladio's case isn't gonna get you any further ahead," Noctis said sharply, gently rubbing the tense muscles pulsing between his shoulder blades.

Prompto could feel himself shaking, and turning his face into the prince's shoulder, he mumbled, "I wouldn't do something like that."

"You think I don't know that?" Noctis countered, his calm expression indicating that the thought had never once crossed his mind. "We've been over this already. You really think I'd let you pull that damn camera out all the time if I thought any different?"

Prompto quickly pulled his legs up, and wrapping his arms around his own knees in a protective embrace, he curled in on himself in the water and said timidly, "You mean it?"

"When have I ever tried to stop you?" the prince snorted, raising his eyebrows.

Prompto shook his head, and wanting to make himself very clear on the matter, he stared at his bare knees and said quietly, "I'd never betray your trust like that."

There was a slight pause, and then all of a sudden he felt his friend's dark head come to rest lightly against his golden hair, making him jump in surprise. The hand that moved back to his shoulder was reassuring, and speaking softly in his ear, the prince said fondly, "You never let me forget it."

 _Noct..._

Prompto could feel the tension in his shoulders subsiding at the prince's warm touch, and sharing a moment of mutual affection, he almost forgot about the creepy eyes that were crawling all over his skin.

There was no denying that Noctis meant the world to him, and if he caught anybody trying to take advantage of the prince in such a manner, he'd personally burn the photos himself.

 _Not even the ashes would be left._

"Relax, kid," Gladio said gruffly, his expression softening at the unexpected outburst. "I was just teasing you. Do you really think Iggy and I would have let you charm your way into the prince's good confidence if we thought you were untrustworthy?"

Coming from Gladio, that was compliment, and blushing under the big man's approving stare, Prompto turned to look at Ignis, who was smiling softly at him in the darkness. Though the prince's advisor remained on alert, his green gaze indicating he was still very much aware of the current threat to their royal charge, Ignis looked quite relaxed as he lounged in the water, the heat seemingly having no effect on the older man's body. "You are an exceptionally likeable person, Prompto. Noct never stood a chance against you."

"And neither did we," Gladio muttered, shaking his head. There was an awkward pause, and then realizing all of a sudden what he had said, obviously without meaning to, the big man sheepishly scratched at his dark hair in embarrassament before quickly turning away and focusing his attention on the trees surrounding the resort.

 _Huh?_

For a moment Prompto just gaped at the two older men, his comical expression no doubt resembling one of the many fish Noctis was fond of reeling in, and sensing that his cheeks were on fire, he quickly lowered his eyes and proceeded to stare self-consciously at his hands. This time, not even the steam from the hot water was enough to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks, and unable to form a coherent sentence, he let out a garbled sound that was a cross between a squeak and a choked gasp.

Next to him, the prince's face looked suspiciously pink, and glaring at his royal retainers, the dark-hared man snapped, "Will you two shut the hell up?"

"As you wish, Your Highness," Ignis replied, hiding a smile.

 _Is that...really how they feel about me?  
_

Prompto could sense his chest swelling with emotion, his heart almost bursting at the overwhelming spark of affection he suddenly felt for his fellow Crownsguard members, but even more importantly Noctis hadn't moved away from him, despite the prince's obvious embarrassment. In that moment Prompto truly felt like he belonged, and as he moved to place his hand on his friend's back in a fond gesture, the terrible eyes that were watching them made him pause, effectively ruining the moment.

 _I'm onto you, pervert. You're gonna regret creeping on Noct like that!  
_

Having had just about enough of their resident stalker, Prompto abruptly sat up straight, his body immediately moving into an offensive position, and unable to ignore the fact that the jerk had interrupted a perfectly good chance for him to spend some quality time with his prince, he said with a confidence that surprised even himself, "In case you guys have forgotten, we've got a bit of a problem here. There's definitely something out there, and whatever it is, we gotta make sure we take it out before it gets away from us."

"Perhaps we should have a look around?" Ignis suggested, attempting to climb out of the water.

"Wait a moment, Iggy," Gladio said, reaching out a hand to stop the other man. "I thought I saw something just now."

"Where?" Prompto gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"There, in the bushes," Noctis said sharply, pointing at the thick undergrowth beneath the rocks. "Behind us!"

Prompto whirled around just in time to see something green flash between the brown trunks of the trees, and leaping out of the pool, sending water droplets flying in all directions, he quickly summoned his gun and proceeded to point it at the rocks.

Whatever it was, the thing was fast and hard to spot, since it blended in nicely with the foliage, and narrowing his eyes, he kept his hand steady, his perceptive gaze searching the undergrowth.

 _Come on, you sneaky little pest. Just one clear shot..._

Another flash of something darted between the rocks, and fingers holding tightly to the trigger on his weapon, he said in a commanding voice, "Noct, get behind me."

"Dammit, Prompto, what the hell are you doing?" Gladio snapped, sitting up and moving purposely towards him. "Put the gun away, you idiot. We don't want to alarm the other hunters."

Prompto followed the thing with his sharp eyes, and shaking his head, he said quietly, "Back off, Gladio. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt Noct."

"If this is your idea of being discreet, perhaps a few more lessons are in order," Ignis scolded, climbing to his feet and taking a moment to wrap a towel around his waist. "I highly doubt the couple who run this place would appreciate you-"

"The hell?" Noctis suddenly spoke up, ignoring the command to stay back and quickly climbing out of the water onto the rocks. "Is that a Cactuar?"

Caught off guard, Prompto blinked in surprise, and quickly focusing on what had caught the prince's attention, he once again glimpsed something green lurking around the base of the trees to his right. To his surprise, he realized the thing was staring eerily at them through the foliage, its prickly body frozen ominously in place, and gazing into the deep, black abyss of the creature's dead eyes, which were currently ogling the prince's naked body in a lecherous manner, he leveled his gun at the little pervert's gaping hole of a mouth and put his finger on the trigger. Despite the weapon pointing at its head, the Cactaur continued to stand there like a terrifying statue, staring in that unsettling way all Cactuars had, and feeling more than a little creeped out, Prompto immediately shot at the thing, the blast echoing loudly off the rocks. As the bullet slammed into the Cactuar's small body, the creature let loose an eerie cry from its obscene mouth before it sailed over the tops of the trees, its small body spinning impressively through the air before it abruptly disappeared into the distance. Though the thing no longer lurked beneath the rocks, its haunting wails and garbled squeaks could still be heard echoing off the stones, and no doubt the twisted little creature was _still_ staring, its lewd gaze already seeking out its next victim.

Satisfied, Prompto lowered the smoking barrel of his gun, and feeling quite proud of himself, he shouted triumphantly, "Take that, you little creep!"

"Impressive," Ignis said dryly, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he stood calmly in the water with the towel wrapped securely around his midsection. "A commendable act of bravery, if ever I've seen one."

Gladio's response was to swear loudly, and staring at him, the prince said slowly, "Uh...Prompto..."

Prompto turned to smile at the prince, and letting his gun dissipate into thin air, he said cheerfully, "Don't worry, Noct. I got the pesky little runt. He won't bother you again."

"Not that," Noctis said stiffly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm talking about them."

Prompto glanced over to see who the prince was referring to, and immediately he spotted the four hunters who were sitting in the pool near the centre of the resort gaping at him in astonishment, their eyes wide and their expressions indicating they had no doubt witnessed the whole affair. It was at that moment that Prompto realized he was still very naked, his whole body currently on display for the entire men's side to view, and by the looks of it the place had filled up quite a bit while he was concentrated on shooting the Cactuar. Even the two hunters who had been nice to him earlier were staring at his exposed flesh, and growing uncomfortably aware of all the eyes focused on him, he felt his face turn an unflattering shade of purple.

 _Somebody please just kill me now._

Prompto desperately wished he could sink right through the rocks, but when the ground didn't immediately open up to swallow him whole, he let out a soft moan and proceeded to back towards the pool. The four hunters who were sitting closest to them appeared especially interested in staring at his naked form, and ignoring his own exposed flesh, Noctis quickly stepped in front of him to block his body from view and snapped, "What the hell are you looking at, huh?"

Immediately the four hunters hastily averted there gazes, the force of the prince's murderous glare having the desired effect, and without further ado they promptly scrambled out of their pool and proceeded to run for the screen, their clothes bundled haphazardly in their arms and their towels wrapped precariously around their waists.

Prompto felt his legs give out from under him as Noctis half-dragged, half-carried him back into the pool, and once he was seated, he buried his face into the prince's shoulder and mumbled, "Somebody shoot me, or stab me. Whatever's quicker."

"Nice ass," Gladio smirked, bursting into a fit of laughter. "Quite a show from the back."

"Thank the Astrals it was only from the back," Ignis sighed, shaking his head.

It appeared as if Gladio had gotten over his earlier annoyance, and unable to contain himself, the big man joked, "Not for His Highness. He got the full frontal view."

Prompto was astonished and mildly upset that he hadn't yet died from sheer embarassment, and glaring at the big man, Noctis snapped, "Knock it off, Gladio."

"You jealous he's got a prettier ass than you do?"

Blushing furiously, Prompto nearly choked on his own spit, and refusing to lift his head, he felt the prince's arms wrap around him in a show of support. Thankfully, the dark-haired man chose to ignore Galdio's taunting remarks, and pulling his legs up, he did his best to hide his lower half from view as much as possible.

He wasn't sure if the other hunters had lost interest yet or not, and frankly he didn't want to know, but he couldn't avoid his prince. Leaning close to his ear, completely unfazed by the fact that they were both naked, the dark-haired man said quietly, "You alright?"

Prompto let out a resigned sigh, and knowing the news would probably get back to Aldric and Syrus, if not the whole kingdom, he leaned into the prince's side and said weakly into the other man's neck, "Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, man. You're the best bro ever, but next time you can save yourself."

-End-


End file.
